1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat supply, particularly for creating more comfortable conditions for those inside a room or house.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common winter season's complaint in many an apartment is on one's feet feeling "nearly frozen". At the same time, the upper space of that very apartment may be found overheated. As a matter of fact, a cold season temperature gap between the two levels often amounts to 8 to 12 degrees centigrade, the temperatures taken around the ceiling and floor levels, respectively.
The problem is that human beings cannot hover under the warm ceiling, rather their feet touch the cold floor.
Conventional heat supply devices exist which provide heat to different parts of a room. Some conventional heat supply devices achieve heat transportation by circulating a fluid or air, or perhaps by using a conveyor belt, wherein the circulating fluid, air, or conveyor belt transports heat from one location to another. However, such conventional heat supply devices are flawed because they require power for operation. Such conventional heat supply devices are further flawed because they require regular maintenance (since they contain moving parts).
Other conventional heat supply devices include particular heat sources and/or complicated, customized heat absorbers which are specifically adapted to absorb the heat generated by a particular heat source, such as a fluorescent light. Such conventional heat supply devices are flawed because they are limited to absorbing the heat from the particular heat source--they cannot absorb the heat from any other heat source. Such heat supply devices are further flawed because they require a separate power supply to power the heat generating source (such as the fluorescent light).
Therefore, what is required is a versatile heat supply device which:
(1) does not contain any moving parts, and does not run or circulate any heat exchange matters;
(2) does not require a power supply to achieve heat transportation, or to power a heat generating source.
Accordingly, it is an object of my invention to provide a device for more efficient heat supply to those inside a room or house.
It is another important object of the invention to achieve the preceding object by providing an energy saving device which meets the above-mentioned requirements.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description of them.